


Little Victories

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's the small things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/gifts).



Optimus Prime would never take any win for granted, but in the end, it was more the small things he saw among his people. When he saw Sunstreaker assist Sideswipe back to the Ark after a bad injury, he saw a win for the frontliner's spark. When Bumblebee still tried to make others smile, no matter how they all hurt, it was a win.

Even for the Decepticons, he could feel some joy. Whether it was watching a trine support one another in retreat, or the care Soundwave gave his symbionts, it showed empathy wasn't lost.

Optimus would take it.


End file.
